Unity
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: A song fic about Kujo and Victorique


**A/N:** Hello all..*bows* I'm Alyss TDoV..

This is my first fic at this fandom. Actually, I've known Gosick a few months ago..And I like it!

And I just think to make a fic for this lovely anime..

Well, our pairing here is―of course―Kujo and Victorique..

I adore both of them, and also their personalities..

This is a songfic that based on its ED song, the second ED, "Unity" by Lisa Komine-san..

Its phrases always make me want to cry every time I listen to it.

And I'll write the lyric here with the translation too, so you guys could feel it too..

And I have to apologize first if my grammars were SUCKS and my fic was hard to understand.. (all of my reviewers said that in my other fics)

I'll try to fix it later..That's why I need your reviews.*winks*

And actually I just thought to make this fic after I role-played with my friend.

I hope he likes this fic..w

Anyway, I hope I could entertain you guys with this fic *bows*

Let's just begin it, then..

**Warning(S): **OOT, OOC, and Spoiler(s) if you_HAVEN'T WATCH THE ANIME_ so I suggest you to see it first before read this songfic; Bad grammar, Misstypo(s) as usually hehehe..#slapped#

**Disclaimer(S): **I do not own this beautiful anime nor the manga, it only belongs to Kazuki Sakuraba-sensei, Fujimi Shobo-sensei, Sakuya Amano-sensei, and Bones Studio..

"Oy..Kujo..I'm bored here.." said the blonde girl as she smoked her pipe. "Can't you bring me out somewhere?"

"I can't Victorique..I have to study hard right now.." the boy answered―tried to focus with stacks of books in front of him.

"Tch…it's really nothing than my boredom.." she rolled over the floor over and over.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked as he stared at the girl. "Can't you think anything else except yourself?"

"No.."

"Argghh.." Kujo scratched his hair harshly. "I can't focus if you kept tweeting like that Victorique."

"Hmm?"

"Okay..okay..I'll take you out." He stood up from his seat and wore his heat. "But you have to helped me to solve this question."

"Hmm…" Victorique nodded. "And don't forget to buy me some sweets out there,"

"Uh-huh.."

―**Unity****― **

**2011****Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**

**Gosick©Kazuki Sakuraba-sensei**

**Unity©Lisa Komine**

"Uwaaaa..look at that Kujo!" The Gray Wolf Cub pointed a big sweets store at the corner of the street.

"Do you want to go there?" The black haired boy asked. She nodded hardly.

"Yes..Yes..take me there!"

The sweets store is so big and fulfilled with many candies from around the world. Included Japan. That's what makes Kujo interested at the stand. And Victorique was searching an choosing many sweets she wanted to bought, that she didn't realize that they were separated.

"Hello, Lil' Miss..Mind if you come with us?" a stranger with though body walked toward her. She could sense something wrong with him, so she stepped away from him.

"Wha-What do you want?"

"Ohohoho..nothing, it's just.." he smirked and took a sand sack and kept walked toward her. "It's just that, I think a pretty lil' girl like ya can give us a lot of money.."

"NOOOOO!" She screamed. But it's too late; the guy had taken her inside the sand sack. She tried fight, but it's useless.

"Khe khe khe khe.." the older man with shorter body grinned at the tall man who brought Victorique. "Good job, we can have a lot of money if her parents knew that she was missing."

"But, what if the police knew it first?" asked the taller one. "We could be caught."

"If the police knew it first, then we've got nothing to choose.." He paused. "But kill her."

Victorique gasped as she heard the conversation between the two men. She grasped her pendant from Kujo tightly as she tried to hold her tears to fall from her beautiful eyes. Now that she was alone, she was nothing but a merely little girl. Without Kujo, she was nothing than a fragile porcelain doll.

"Kujo.." she whispered.

**Stand up together **

**Ugokihajimeta negai**

**Whenever, Wherever **

**Arata na tabidachi mukaeyou**

_Stand up together; _

_Our wish has started to move._

_Whenever, wherever, _

_Let's head out on a new journey._

Kujo turned his head as he felt someone called his name. He looked around; there was no sign of someone who might know him well. There were no Grevill, Cecile, or even Sophie. _And there was no Victorique either._

His dark brown iris widened as he realized that there was no sign of a short little girl with long blonde hair there. He tried to search all around the store, but still, he couldn't find her. He started to panic. He ran out of the store and tried to find her presence there.

"Hey, you!" a sound seemed to call him, so he turned around an found a little blonde boy―around 8 years old, he thought―looked at him with a smirk twitched on his face.

"Did you just call me?" Kujo pointed himself. The boy nodded.

"Do you have something wrong here that you kept ran over the street like a lost foreigner?" he asked as he played his apple.

"Uhmm..Did you see a little girl with height around you; golden long hair; and emerald eyes around here?" Kujo gave him the classification of Victorique.

"Don't say that you lost your cousin here.." he commented.

"I'm serious! Victorique isn't my cousin! She is my precious..friend" his voice got lower.

"Ahh~" the boy nodded. "So she is your girlfriend.."

"N-Noo..You don't understand it.." Kujo mumbled as he flushed. "Just tell me whether you see her or not!"

"Hmmm…let me think," The boy placed his forefinger and his thumb on his jaw. "Why should I help you, anyway? It's not like I'm going to have a little coin from you."

"I'll give you 20 pennies―that's all I've got after all.." he said as he gave him a pouch of coins.

"Hmm..not bad~" he stared at the pouch an tossed it on the air.

"Now tell me!"

"Okay..okay, I saw a girl like what you've told me on that street and she seemed to be kidnapped."

"What?"

**Ushinai kaketeita Soul **

**Yobisamashita Confide in you**

**Futashika na mirai sae **

**Shinjirareru The testify**

_I called upon the soul I had lost _

_And confide in you_

_I can even believe _

_In the single-minded future and testify_

Kujo ran as the boy told him the way. That boy―Luigi―said they probably went to a warehouse near the sweets store. It was an old warehouse that hasn't been in used for the last 20 years. And Kujo knew that he should tell the police, but he can't waste any of his time to wait for The Drill-Haired Man―Grevill de Blois―to come and help him to save her.

'_Victorique..Wait for me..Just a little..wait for me..'_

_They were always did the same thing__―__kidnapped a little girl or a pretty lady that looked like a rich one__―__and they would treat her family to gave them a big amount of money. And then, they would runaway. Unfortunately, the police never could capture them. They were so smart that the police never realized that they've went 'somewhere over the rainbow'._

Kujo still could hear what Luigi said about them. Somehow, he knew he could get rid of them. But still, he _have_ to tell the police to help him. His mind kept flying over somewhere until he felt his body stopped by someone's body―taller and stronger.

"Gomena―" his words cut as he saw the who he'd crashed.

"Hello Little Squeal-Tail.." the adult blonde with a drill-like hairstyle leaned down his face so his was level with Kujo. "What're you doing here?"

"Inspector!" he screamed. "Come with me!" He grabbed his wrist and brought him ran away to the old warehouse.

"Wa-Wait! Where are you going to take me?" Grevill squeaked as he held his drill-like hair.

"To save Victorique!"

"What? To save from what?"

"From they who kidnapped her!"

**Tomo ni shita hibi wo **

**Hitotsu, futatsu to atsume**

**Saita nukumori **

**Tsuyoku nigirishime**

_I collect the days we spent together, _

_One, then two._

_I strongly grip the warmth _

_That bloomed from them._

"Ku…jo.." she whispered. "Where..are..you.."

She kept grasped her pendant―her coin-like pendant― she didn't know where she was. Her eyes were closed with a black handkerchief. From the smell, she could say that she was in a warehouse. But she couldn't convince what warehouse was it. The handkerchief was soaked wet by her tears. For the first time, she couldn't stop her tears flew away.

'_I missed him..I can't..I can't stand it without him.. Kujo, where are you.._'

The memories replayed in her mind. Whenever he came to the library an brought her some sweets and cookies. Whenever he tried to protect her from any harm―just like what he did at Seyrun Kingdom. Whenever he smile and raised his hand―his big palm to her, and said 'it's okay now..'; she smiled as she memorized it. But then, her tears came over and flooded over her eyes once more before fell down and soaked the handkerchief more.

"Eh..Lil' Miss just tell us what's your name?"

"…"

"Oh..whadda shy lil' girl,eh 'bro?"

"Khe khe khe, when the police come I believe she would never able to shout nor squeaked anymore"

'_Help me…Kujo…_'

**Whenever, wherever **

**Tagai ni yorisoi**

**Osoreru koto nado nai **

**Yami ga futari wakatsu tomo**

**Tashika na kodou ga **

**Sou tsugeteiru kara**

**Futatabi deaeru made **

**Omoi yo douka kimi to tomo ni**

_Whenever, wherever, _

_We nestle close to each other._

_There is nothing to fear. _

_Even if the darkness separated us._

_A certain hope informs us of this._

_Until we meet once again, _

_May my feelings please be with you._

"Hmmm, they must be the one we've chased for too.." Grevill finally sai after Kujo told him the whole story.

"That's why, I need you here.."

"But," he glared at Kujo with serious face. "She might get killed if I came with you there,"

"What?"

"The case were always like that. Whenever police came, the victim always found dead."

"So what should we do?"

"You have to psst..psst.. Can you do that?"

"Uhmmm..okay."

'_Vitorique, wait for me..I'll save you!_'

"Okay, I'll call the other crew to gather near the area. Good luck!" Grevill patted his back. "And..Kujo-kun,"

"Yes?"

"Please save my little sister." He smiled even if it's just a slight-fade-smile.

"Hmm!"

Kujo nodded and went into the warehouse. He gulped his saliva hardly and looked around. It was really dark there. The only light could be seen from the sunshine that came from the ventilation there. He tried to use to the new sight there. And then, he found her.

**Kasuka ni ikizuita Hope **

**Oikakete wa Rely on you**

**Fuan kakikesu you ni **

**Kimi wo mitsuketa Tragic fate**

_I softly took a breath. _

_I chase after hope and rely on you._

_Like erasing away anxiety,_

_I found you and this tragic fate_.

And then, he found her there, in the corner of the warehouse. Being tied on a chair and her eyes were lose. But he could see that it was soaked wet with her tears. She sniffed softly―still tried to stay calm. Her golden hair fell on the floor like golden threads.

"Victorique.."

"Kujo?"

"Vitorique!"He ran toward her and when he finally arrived there. He opened the handkerchief so that she could see him. "Are you okay?"

"Kujo… Baka! You late!" she cried. "Now let me go from here!"

**Koko ni iru imi wo **

**Tsuyoku, tsuyoku kamishime**

**Seou unmei **

**Kataku tsunagitome**

_I strongly, strongly _

_Clamp onto the reason I am here_

_And I am firmly _

_Connected to the fate I carry_

Kujo was trying to solve the tie when he heard someone in the middle of darkness grinned and came out to the light. He could hear it clearly that he found Victorique trembled so hard. He looked at the source of the voice and caught a silluette of short man.

"Khe khe khe.. so this is the hero..Khe khe khe."

"Kujo, he isn't alone, there is another guy!" Victorique screamed.

"Hiyaaa!" the taller guy began to raised his bat when Kujo looked behind his back. And he jumped off and caused the taller man missed his hit.

"KUJO!" Victorique screamed when she felt the shorter man gripped her neck and pointed a sharp mini-poket-knife to it.

"If you do anything to my brother, I'll kill your little sister!"

"She's not my sister!" Kujo shouted as he tried to stay away and hit the taller man with his punch. "She's my FRIEND!" He kicked his face twice.

Kujo came toward the shorter man. His face was beaten enough by the taller man. But he made it. He did beat him until he collapsed. And that's what makes the shorter one felt a cold shiver through his spines.

"Oh..crap! I think I've kidnapped wrong little girl." He pull away Victorique as he turned his bak to escape.

"FREEZE!"

The sound of The Inspector made him stopped there. He knew he lost 'the game' this time. He put both of his hand behind his head. And then, the police captured him and put a handcuffs on his wrist. Finally, the dangerous kidnappers caught.

Kujo released the tie so that Victorique could free her hands. She got up and cleaned up her gown. He still could see that her hands were trembled. He patted her head softly.

"What?" she asked as she stared at him.

"No..Nothing.." he smiled.

"Look at you, you're soaked wet with sweat and got beaten on your face.." she commented. Kujo just smiled as he heard it, which made Victorique's blush got worst.

"Let's go home.." he raised his hand to her as he smiled tenderly.

**Stand up together**

**Tagai ni te wo tori**

**Obieru koto nado nai **

**Hikari ubaisararete mo**

**Kasanaru omoi ga **

**Oboeteiru kara**

**Futatabi deaeru made **

**Sukui yo douka kimi no tame**

_Stand up together, _

_We take each other's hands._

_There is nothing to be frightened of, _

_Even if the light is stolen from you._

_Because I remember our feelings that are intertwined,_

_Until we meet again, _

_May mercy save you._

Victorique smiled softly as she sat on her armchair. Her beautiful golden hair has changed into silver one. There are no more 'Golden Fairy in The Library' and 'The Grim Reaper Who Come Every Spring'. It's just 'Kazuya Kujo' and 'Victorique de Blois'. It's just both of them here, in Japan.

After the war over, she lived with him in Japan. With his family. She learned something new every day. Her Japanese language getting better every day. She finally could reach her own happiness here with Kujo. And as for the future-seeker, she thought of it every day and smiled every time she remembered it. Because she knew, they would never got separated anymore.

"Mama.." a young little girl with silver hair and dark brown eyes raised her little palms to her.

"Yuki, where is Papa?" she asked sweetly as she brought that little girl to her lap.

"Papa is outside with Uncle Grevill and Auntie Jacqueline." Victorique giggled as she heard her child's answer.

"Sou ka? Let's meet him out there, ne?" She smiled brightly.

**Whenever, Wherever **

**tagai ni yorisoi**

**osoreru koto nado nai **

**yami ga futari wakatsu tomo**

**tashika na kodou ga **

**sou tsugeteiru kara**

**futatabi deaeru made **

**omoi yo douka kimi to tomo ni**

_Whenever, Wherever, _

_We nestle close to each other._

_There is nothing to fear. _

_Even if the darkness separated us_

_A certain hope informs us of this._

_Until we meet once again, _

_May my feelings please be with you._

―**Fin****― **

**A/N:** Kyaaaaaa! I made it! I made it! *glomps*

Ah…I hope you enjoy this fic, even if my grammar were totally SUCK.

And also, I'm bad at making a great ending *sobs*

I hope you'll understand it.

*bows*

Oh, and if you take a look, I wrote '_Uncle Grevill and Auntie Jaquelline'_

I do think they should be a good pairing too, despite that Jacquelline was Inspector Signore's wife #slapped

XD

Last,

Review? And no flames or burn please..*shinny eyes*

And thanks for reading this fic. *bows*

We'll meet again on my newest fic~

Jaa ne~ *waves*

Best Regards,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


End file.
